


The Right Company Will Help You Grow

by haikyuuwus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Humour, Im trying my best, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, flower shop au, my awful attempt at, plant shop au, sorry there is some swearing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuuwus/pseuds/haikyuuwus
Summary: Tendou owns a plant store, Ushijima loves plants. This is it.“You are growing at a rate slightly slower than I would expect. But I have given you everything you need.”He waited, as if for the plant to respond.“I suppose you may be lonely. I also find that I grow best with good company.”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok my first fic ever heck yeah i promise to finish this in a Timely Manner and not leave anything hanging. I am trying my best to write things that are ok. Find me on twitter and tumblr ay haikyuuwus! Thank you for even reading this far.

Ushijima had always loved plants. It was something that he had adopted from his mother, after spending endless days with her in their garden tending their flowers. She had taught him from a young age how to care for them, speaking kindly to the leaves and encouraging them to grow while watering them in the sun. 

His plants had a way of taking all of his stresses out of him, as if watering and feeding them was doing the same for him too. When Ushijima moved out of his mother’s house, he only took one single plant, that his mother had gifted him for his new apartment away from home. 

Ushijima’s new home was smaller than he was used to, lacking in both the tall ceilings that he needed for his height and a few cabinet doors. He was thankful though, for the place to stay and the proximity to his college.

After a couple weeks of settling in, and a week of classes, it was Sunday finally, and Ushijima was thankful to have a day to himself. His alarm blared, as usual, at 5:25am. He swiftly hit the off button and sat up, rolling his shoulders and squinting at the light shining through the blinds. He had trained himself since middle school to get up at the crack of dawn no matter the day, and saw no point in changing his routine now.

He entered the kitchen, pouring himself coffee and blinking, bleary-eyed at his calendar, before taking his watering can to the windowsill. He looked down at the small plant, still small in its pot. 

“You are growing at a rate slightly slower than I would expect. But I have given you everything you need.” 

He waited, as if for the plant to respond.

“I suppose you may be lonely. I also find that I grow best with good company.” 

He nodded to himself, (and the plant,) and set about preparing to head to the small plant store that he had seen on his walk to campus. Dressed in running shorts, a light shirt and a messenger bag over his shoulder, he waved goodbye to his plant and stepped out of his apartment. 

—-

Tendou was not a traditional people person. He liked people, yes, but whether or not the people in question returned the favor depended on how well they responded to seemingly impossible mind-reading. 

He had opened his dream plant store in the middle of the city on a whim, after quitting his job at a local clothing chain store where his talents were...under appreciated. Now that he owned his own store, the only person who could under appreciate him was himself. And Tendou had decided early that this was his year for self love. Or something. 

The store, Paradise Plants, had not taken off as well as Tendou had been so sure that it would, but he wasn’t one to be deterred. After three weeks, through 14 broken pots, 18 dirty floors, 23 difficult customers, and 1.5 fires (thankfully just in his upstairs apartment) caused by a toaster oven that he swears on his life was faulty, he had no regrets. 

Except maybe now he had one regret. Letting Ushijima Wakatoshi into his precious store. 

Moments after a very tall man had walked through the door in some, as Tendou put it, beautifully terrible neon teal cycling shorts, (like really, the man had incredible legs, clearly from some kind of sport, or multiple sports even, and who had time for that? This was someone who gets up at like 5am. Who does that to themselves?) he said a curt hello to Tendou, who nearly missed it as he was still distracted by the bright shorts, right before he made a hard left and walked headfirst into a hanging plant. 

Tendou made no attempt to hide his laughter from behind his counter, his fist slamming onto the desk as he let out peals of laughter. 

“Wow, I have never had someone as tall as me in here before. I thought I had made it high enough! Evidently not. Thanks for that though, that really made my morning. Are you okay though? Is the plant okay? I hope your head didn’t go right through it, since it looks like you’d be strong enough to. Are you a professional boxer or something?” 

The man took a moment to refocus, rubbing his head absent mindedly with his left hand and holding the swaying plant pot still with his right. 

“Sorry about that. I did not mean to hurt you.” 

Tendou stopped laughing, and watched as the man carefully inspected the bottom of the clay pot, ignoring the way his heart sped up at the way this (beautiful and ridiculous) man was handling the situation so uniquely. Reaching up to the ceiling, he easily unhooked it and carried it over to Tendou at the register. 

Tendou grinned and tapped his own forehead, mimicking where the man had been hit. “Not taking it home to finish the job, are ya? I don’t think I can let you take that in good conscience.” 

The man tilted his head slightly, expression unchanging. “I’d like to buy it. I did not mean to harm it like that. I wouldn’t want its growth to be stunted because of my careless actions, and would not want you to think that this had been on purpose,” He looked briefly down at his name tag and added, “Tendou.” 

“Ah, of course!” Tendou didn’t yet let the grin drop from his mouth, as he tapped in some numbers onto his tablet. “That’ll be 4300¥, if you would, Mr...” 

“Ushijima.”

Tendou clapped his hands together, “Ushijima!” he finished. 

As Ushijima clicked through the payment terminal instructions, Tendou let his gaze settle on his face. Sharp eyebrows, A strong jaw. Deep brown eyes and an unwavering air of mystery. How exciting. 

The tablet dinged, signaling that the process was complete. “Alright! Make sure you put some ice on that. Don’t want it to leave a bruise on your pretty face!” (Tendou thought he saw a small blush as Ushijima blinked once before it was gone again.) “Come back soon! But please refrain from beating up any of my other plants, or I will have to escort you out.” Tendou pressed his lips into a line and stood up as tall as he could, leaning over slightly with his arms crossed, doing his best threatening pose. 

In Tendou’s own personal opinion, Ushijima looked absolutely terrified, if absolutely terrified for Ushijima looked exactly the same as his regular face did. 

“I assure you, that will not be necessary.” Ushijima said, before bowing slightly and walking out. 

Tendou could only stand there with a blank stare, tilting his head back slightly. 

“Ah.”

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the door close behind him, Ushijima staring down at the plant in his hands, his lips moving slightly as he spoke to it again, before he took off down the street and was out of sight. 

Tendou really hoped that he would come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima overthinks. Tendou has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am keeping things in different chapters so that the switches dont get confusing. This ones short! Aka its 4am and i cant sleep. More to come!! Let me know your Thoughts.

Standing just outside of the store, Ushijima breathed out heavily and looked down at his new plant. Not quite the way he had hoped to pick one, but he was confident that he had made the right decision. That was where his confidence had ended. 

He sighed and spoke to the plant in a hushed tone. 

“Do you think he’s still looking?” 

A pause. Another sigh.

“Yes, I think he is too.” 

Setting off down the street to his apartment, Ushijima ran over the conversation in his head another couple hundred times. Each time, his frustration with himself grew. 

At first, he reasoned that it was likely common for people to be caught off guard by that man’s - Tendou’s - vibrant hair, that he could not be the first to swing left just to stop from staring, only the tallest. 

Second, he reasoned that there maybe was something about Tendou’s tall stature that had surprised him, and maybe for a moment he had felt intimidated by someone so tall, and slender, with such long legs and clearly strong arms, from carrying heavy objects for the store, he assumed, that maybe that was the reason for the blunder. 

Third, he reasoned that maybe Tendou’s incredibly bright smile had simply blinded him, as if he’d walked straight into a star going supernova. 

But all of these reasons, no matter how he tried to look at it, pointed at one thing. Later, lying awake in his bed, Ushijima turned to the plant newly resting on his windowsill. 

“I believe...that I am jealous of Tendou.”

—-

Tendou had a plan. 

Or, a half-baked, thrown together idea of what he wanted to achieve, whatever you’d like to call it. 

He tapped his pen against his mouth and hummed aloud, a small notepad infront of him at his desk. 

What We Know So Far

1\. Ushijima  
2\. Tall  
3\. Likes plants  
4\. Likes to talk to plants  
5\. Terrible fashion sense  
6\. Kind of looks like Spock?  
7\. Note to self: invite to halloween party

He didn’t have as much information as he’d like, and he hoped that he’d see Ushijima again sooner rather than later so that he could actually have a conversation with the guy. He closed his notebook and launched himself into his bed. 

Maybe if he could just get his phone number, then maybe...he stopped the train of thought and rerouted it. 

Tendou wanted Ushijimas phone number, and the next time he saw him, whenever that may or may not be, he would get it. 

Tendou nodded resolutely and pressed his face into his pillow, unable to control the giggles that bubbled out. Unbothered by the fact that he was already at the stage where, if it were high school, he would write their names in a little heart in his notebook, Tendou let himself fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima is a Civilized Person and he can prove it. Tendou makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rest in pieces, Tendou

It took 3 days for Ushijima to find the time and the courage to revisit Paradise Plants. He spent all 3 days ruminating over the Event, and all 2 nights trying to work out why he had become so focused on Tendou. 

In class, he found his usual sharp concentration swayed by spiked red hair and an easy smile, in the gym he envisioned muscular arms picking up heavy bags of dirt, in his kitchen he looked helplessly at his plant that was now hanging from his ceiling, at a much more reasonable height, and thought of Tendou’s bright and ridiculous laugh. 

“I am going back there because there is a spot by the door that would look better with something there.” He reasoned, to himself (and his plants), “and not because I have something to prove.” 

Stepping outside in a tasteful purple hoodie and less tasteful orange bicycle shorts, Ushijima made his way towards the plant shop down the street. Brows furrowed slightly, he tried to think of the best introduction. One that would prove he wasn’t just someone who walked into things, and was just as confident and successful and beautiful and fun as Tendou seemed. 

He pushed open the door, stepped inside, ducked slightly on impulse before straightening up and scanning the room for red hair. Finding it behind the counter with his back turned, Ushijima coughed politely and waited to be noticed. 

Tendou whirled around, a cat-like expression on his face, precariously balancing around 7 very breakable pots in his arms. 

“Uuuushijima! To think you could show your face again after I chased you out. Here to beat up some more of my things?” He clutched the pots closer to his chest and turned away slightly for dramatic effect. 

Ushijima blushed, visibly this time, and he tried his hardest to will the redness out of his cheeks. His jealousy was reaching new heights, it seemed. He tried to remember exactly what it was that he had planned to say. It was something smart, something logical, something that would make Tendou aware that he was Ushijima Wakatoshi, a person who knew what he was about, something like,

“I like your plants.” He blurted out.

Tendou blinked, and squinted at him. 

“It is very impressive that you have this shop. You have a large inventory of items, and they are all wonderfully taken care of. I am sure that my business is not needed but I...” he paused, not used to talking so much. He wondered if he was rambling, did he sound like a fool? This was Not what he had planned at all. Taking a breath, he continued, “I would like to give you my business anyway.” He held his breath, and knew it would be another week of beating himself up about this. Ushijima did not know what he was talking about at all. 

Tendou broke the silence, as he tends to do. “Man, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He tilted his head to the side and set down the pots he was holding, so that he could place his hand over his heart. 

“Ushijima. I accept your humble apology as you have well and truly flattered me. You are welcome here whenever ya like.” He grinned and stepped around the counter, making his way to where Ushijima still stood by the door.

Ushijima watched as he came closer, and noted how Tendou gave him a once over, before doing a very obvious and dramatic double take when he came to his shorts. Before he had time to wonder if maybe there was something on his pants, Tendou let out a loud cackle.

“How many of these shorts do you have, Ushijima? I thought that the teal ones were a one off. I can’t say I hate them though, you just didn’t strike me as a sunset orange hot pants guy.” 

Ushijima blushed for the second time, and turned away, staring at a nearby plant to refocus himself and turn the heat in his face down to a more manageable and normal level. “Thank you for the invitation.” 

Tendou nodded and Ushijima was thankful he ignored that he didn’t acknowledge the whole shorts situation. “It’s cool, but I may need to get you for loitering if you don’t go and pick something out.” 

—-

Back home at his desk, Tendou leaned back in his chair and sighed. 

He had completely forgotten all about his plan to get Ushijima’s phone number, and not many college students spend 17000¥ over 3 days on some plants, so he wasn’t expecting to see Ushijima again any time soon. 

He looked back at his list, disappointed that he had no new information to write down on this disgustingly perfect beautiful mountain of a man. Giving up for the night, he wandered into his kitchen to scavenge for any food he may have lying around since he last went shopping approximately 2 weeks ago. 

After 10 minutes of opening the fridge, then the cabinets, then the fridge, shaking the empty cereal boxes, and then the fridge again, Tendou realised that if he wanted to eat, he would need to venture outside. 

Checking the clock, which blinked 8:42 at him, he pulled on his shoes and made his way out. He thought about what kind of things someone like Ushijima would eat. Something simple probably, he didn’t look like a very...spicy person. 

Pushing open the door to the only store still open that he was willing to walk to, Tendou walked straight into a brick wall. A...warm? brick wall? He stumbled back a few steps started to apologize. The words died in his throat when the wall turned to face him, and it was none other than the man, the myth, the beautiful legend himself...

“Ah, Tendou.” Ushijima’s steely gaze met Tendou’s wide eyes, though Tendou noted that his eyebrows were raised slightly, and maybe his mouth was slightly quirked up on one side. “Is this payback for my attack on Sunday?” 

Tendou let out a loud burst of laughter and stepped back into Ushijima’s personal space, pressing a finger to his chest to push him back a step. “Consider us even!” he announced to the store, earning him a few hushed whispers and glares. 

The light expression remained on Ushijima’s face, before a light blush rose on his cheeks as he looked down at the hand still pressed to his chest. Tendou watched as he controlled his features back to their usual resting position, and he turned to face the menu above him to order his own meal. 

Tendou bit his cheek as he briefly turned away, internally screeching as he thought of how his skin burnt where he had touched the man’s shirt. 

Hearing Ushijima turn back with his order, he spun around and stepped in front of him again. “I’m going to be hanging out here for a bit, would you wanna sit with me?” 

He watched as Ushijima considered his offer, looking first at his food, (plain rice, some vegetables, Tendou internally congratulated himself) then at the minimal seats around them, then back to Tendou, who had tried and failed to keep the huge grin off of his face. 

“It does not look like there is a place for us both to sit.” 

Tendou’s face fell for a moment, before he grinned again. “No worries! I guess I’ll see you another time then, huh?” 

He could almost see the gears turning in Ushijima’s head, and swore that he looked almost disappointed. The slight furrowing of his brow, mouth slightly turning down. 

Oh jeez, Tendou thought to himself. Well, might as well try his luck now. If he lost his new best customer, it was an honor to make it this far. A captain must go down with his ship. C’est la vie. The horse has left the stable. Rest in pieces Tendou. 

“Actually...do you wanna come back to my place to eat? I just found this new anime that I really wanted to watch, maybe you’d wanna watch it with me?” Tendou waited, hoping his expression wasn’t the face of utter desperation that he felt it was. And then,

“I don’t usually watch anime.” 

Ah fuck.

“But that would be nice. Do you live nearby?” 

Oh fuck? 

Tendou grinned, and this time it met his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima makes a discovery, Tendou is in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part inspo from that one haikyuu-bu chapter...if u have read this far thank you! I love u.

Following Tendou down the street was infinitely more interesting - and difficult- than walking alone. 

When he wasn’t casually strolling and waving his arms around animatedly explaining the last manga he read, he was abruptly stopping in his tracks to point out a store or dog that he was interested in, sometimes skipping ahead to peer in the windows, or in the case of the dogs, pet them. 

For the 4th time in just as many blocks, Tendou was squatting on the pavement beside a rather large fluffy dog. 

“Ushijima! Isn’t he beautiful...is this heaven? Am I dead? Oh my god...look at him. Ushijimaaaa!” He yelled, not taking his eyes off of the dog as he ruffled its fur. 

Watching him, Ushijima felt a wave of something like sunshine, and for the billionth time since Sunday, questioned again what he actually was feeling towards Tendou. 

Jealous of his store...successful and doing what he loved. Or proud of him?

Jealous of his soft hair, rough hands and bright smile, or just enamored by the small features that made Tendou...Tendou? 

Ushijima doubted that it was jealousy even more so now. 

Agreeing to go back to his apartment was not something he would usually have done, but the way that Tendou’s face had fallen at his truthful statement had squeezed his heart in a way that made him unable to say no to the next request. 

The dog’s owner finally had to leave, unfortunately of course with the dog, so they continued the rest of the short journey to Tendou’s apartment, Tendou filling the silence easily. 

Ushijima wasn’t one for busy conversations or excited ranting about things, but he found that listening to Tendou talk genuinely intrigued him. He had mostly no idea what specifically he was talking about, but listening was nice nonetheless. 

As they approached the apartment, which was through a small door on the side of his store, Tendou spun around and held up his arms in an X shape.

“Hold up Ushijima. I have to move a few things around before you can come in. Nothing weird! Just I wasn’t really...expecting a visitor.” 

Ushijima nodded, and stayed put. As Tendou ran inside, the door slightly ajar, he looked down at all the plants and flowers that surrounded the outside of the building. 

“Any advice?” He said to a particularly pretty flower. 

He waited as usual, for any kind of response, before turning back to the door and hummed. “I guess I will just...wing it.” 

The door flew open wider again and Tendou dramatically waved Ushijima in. 

“Welcome! To my most humble and wonderful abode.” 

Ushijima took note of the books littered over nearly every surface, along with notebooks and pens. On the counter next to him was a notebook with the title scrawled over the front in red ink, “The Super Fantastic Miracle Boy.” Ushijima read aloud, half accidentally.

Tendou’s eyes widened and he grinned, but he looked uncomfortable for once. “Ah! Looks like I missed one. Oops!” He drawled, and snatched the notebook, before tossing it aggressively over his shoulder without looking back.

Ushijima quirked an eyebrow up. “You write?”

“I do! But...I’m not quite publishing material yet, yknow.” Tendou said while waving his hands in a circle to illustrate his point. Or something. 

“I actually...enjoy drawing.” Ushijima shuffled where he stood, looking for something to do with his hands. 

At this, Tendou positively shrieked. 

“What?? That’s amazing. Of course you do. We should make something together! That would be amazing! I mean, I dabble in The Arts,” (queue dramatic finger quotations) “But I kinda suck. I’ve been trying real hard but it’s like, my genius is more in coming up with the ideas.” 

Ushijima felt his heart rate quicken. He supposed, if he was going to show his art to anyone, it would be him. He felt so strangely comfortable around him, despite knowing him for such a small period of time. Inexplicably drawn to his energy, feeling at home around him. That sounded an awful lot like...

Oh. 

Tendou had stopped rambling about his ideas that they should create, in favor of staring at Ushijima with a very concerned face. 

“Ushijima, you don’t actually have to do this if you don’t want to. You look like a horse just took a dump in your living room.” 

—-

Tendou watched as Ushijima processed his statement, his face changing from intense concentration - or maybe constipation, he had no idea to be fair - to visible surprise, and then something softer and more worried. 

Tendou smiled to himself. The stoic persona that Ushijima exhibited was crumbling ever so slightly, and it was all because of him. 

“No, I would love to work on something with you. Maybe we should eat first, and then we can look at some of your ideas?” 

Tendou felt that if he smiled any wider, maybe he would burst.

Eating with Tendou was just as loud as you’d expect.

They spoke briefly of their families, Tendou learning about Ushijima’s mother and her love for plants that rivaled his own. Tendou told Ushijima about his father, who shared his vibrant enthusiasm for life. They swapped their full names, to which Tendou then immediately decided to use for the man.

He learned that Ushijima has approximately 24 disgustingly bright bicycle shorts that he rotates on depending on his mood, but that he generally has an ok fashion sense. Tendou still doubted that one but he wasn’t about to argue with the fitted black tshirt that Ushijima was currently sporting. 

When they had finished their food, Tendou cleared a spot at his desk and pulled out a couple notebooks and pens, and his latest masterpiece, The Super Fantastic Miracle Boy.

Perched on the floor by his desk, Tendou nervously watched Ushijima flip through the pages, his expression barely changing as he read. He reached the back page, closed the book, then sat still, deep in thought. 

Tendou waited for a moment, and then a moment longer. 

“...Wakatoshi, usually when someone shows you something very near and dear to them you are supposed to give some sort of feedback. You’re kinda killing me here.” 

“Ah, I apologize. I thought it was very intriguing. I like that the main character is learning to use his strangeness to his advantage. I thought that him being called a monster was very hurtful. I am glad that he has overcome that.” 

Tendou stilled, and nodded slowly to himself. “Me too.” 

Ushijima turned to face him and he met his gaze. 

Tendou felt like he had stopped breathing. For once the room was silent, Tendou was sure that the only sound in the room was his own heartbeat, beating too hard in his chest. 

“I think...” Began Ushijima, “That I am ready to draw.” 

Tendou pushed a blank page towards him, and settled back to watch him draw. 

Cautiously, Ushijima picked up the pen and began to draw. Tendou watched in awe as he lightly sketched, recreating Tendou’s amateur work and bringing his vision to life. 

Usually, Tendou would be bored doing nothing. Sitting still was his least favorite pastime, and he was kind of awful at it. But watching Ushijima draw gave him the space to openly stare at him, and he wasn’t going to waste that chance. 

And when Ushijima’s stuck his tongue out slightly as he concentrated, resembling a cat, Tendou knew that he didn’t stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima phones a friend, Tendou is in for a huge surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> behold! hinata/ushijima best friendship has appeared! i think im done with this now! it was very fun.

Ushijima woke up the next morning at 7am after ignoring 3 alarms, but couldn’t bring himself to be disappointed.

He had left Tendou’s apartment very late, and though he would have liked to stay, he knew that he would be overstepping the confusing boundaries that came with having friends. And, as he’d realized recently, crushes.

Thinking back to all their interactions, he figured it could be safe to assume that Tendou enjoyed his company. Safe to assume that he found him interesting, and someone he wanted to be around. But to assume he also felt the same way? That would just be too presumptuous. And yet...

Ushijima tried to recall the last time he’d had a crush, but nothing was brought to mind. He was well and truly in the dark. Maybe it was time to bring in the big guns.

Pulling out his laptop, Ushijima settled into his bed and began to type.

**Plant boy:** Good evening.

It barely took a second before the screen showed the recipient typing.

**Super Ace!!:** USHIJIMA! Hey!!

**Super Ace!!:** what can i do for you!

**Plant boy:** I need some advice. About

**Plant boy:** A boy.

Ushijima nervously shifted in his seat, waiting for a response.

**Super Ace!!:** This is Kageyama. Hinata just fell out of the bed suddenly. Anyway I don’t think he’s really qualified to beavdjfnnfmg

**Super Ace!!:** Ushijima pls don’t listen to him!

**Super Ace!!:** trust me!! i know what im doing!!

**Plant boy:** I believe you.

Ushijima huffed a laugh and waited for what would definitely be a long conversation.

**-Super Ace!! added Bakageyama to the chat.-**

**Super Ace!!:** ok!! so. first! tell us about this boy

**Bakageyama:** how do i change my screen name

**Super Ace!!:** ignore him. please continue Ushijima.

**Plant boy:** His name is Tendou Satori. He owns a local plant store, and he runs it by himself. He is incredibly energetic and bright, and he makes me feel happy.

**Super Ace!!:** awwww!!!! ushijima that is so adorable. kageyama!!! we arent stupid kids in high school anymore you could be like that too you know!!!!

**Bakageyama:** no

**Super Ace!!:** i am literally crying so hard right now :( :( :( :(

**Bakageyama** : I literally am sitting right beside you i can hear you laughing

**Super Ace!!:** ANYWAY ushijima i think you should bring him chocolate and confess to him somewhere thats really nice!! a big romantic gesture :D thats what kageyama did!

**Bakageyama** : ...i guess thats what i was going to say too

**Plant boy:** Thank you both. I will take your ideas into consideration.

**Super Ace!!** : Good luck!!!!!! from both of us!!!!

**Bakageyama** : dumbass! i was about to say that!

Ushijima closed his laptop and opened his phone to send a message to Tendou, now that he had his number. He wasn’t great at flashy displays, and wasn’t sure where exactly to take him, but he figured that what he had in mind was good enough.

To: <3 Tendou <3

He smiled at the name that Tendou had entered into his contacts for himself.

Subject: Hello

Message: Hello Tendou, would you like to meet at the park this evening?

—-

Tendou found himself in the park at exactly 7pm, rocking on his feet, trying not to explode from the excitement at meeting Ushijima so soon again.

He looked around, waiting to see the familiar face come around the corner. It wasn’t very warm out, but he could hardly feel the cold through the heat that he was radiating out.

Moments later, Ushijima appeared from around the corner, looking a little out of breath and more tousled than he usually did.

Tendou grinned and jogged towards him. “Wakatoshi! You made it.”

Ushijima quirked an eyebrow. “Of course I did. I asked you to meet me here.”

Tendou nodded and instinctively threaded his arm through Ushijima’s, reaching the other out to dramatically point into the distance.

“Lead the way, captain!”

He was very pleased with the blush that that achieved.

Ushijima led him through the park, choosing to sit by the fountain before pulling a small book out of his bag and handing it to Tendou.

Tendou gently took it, and stared at Ushijima. “What’s this?”

“It’s nothing really. I just. Had some time on my hands...”

Tendou carefully opened the book, and stared in wonder at the beautifully illustrated title page for his manga, with the words ‘Spin Off’ written under the title.

Continuing through the book, there were 10 complete pages of Ushijima’s hero, Miracle Boy, who had very suspiciously bright red hair, fighting a particularly evil villain who was refusing to let the hero’s powers shine.

(Literally of course, in this case, Tendou noted while looking at a page where Miracle Boy was shooting sunlight out of his hands, absolutely decimating the villain.)

On the final page, another character was introduced. A tall, brooding type, who had just been rescued by Miracle Boy, and then they were gazing at each other, and suddenly the manga was becoming less like a shonen novel and more like a shojo...

Tendou looked up at Ushijima, who was anxiously rubbing his hands together and staring pointedly at Tendou.

“Tendou Satori.” Ushijima announced at a volume that was definitely too loud. “I like you. Please go out with me.”

“Oh, hell yeah.” Was all that Tendou could think to say. Adrenaline and anxiety coursing through him, Tendou grinned and grabbed Ushijima’s hands. “Wakatoshi. I would be honored.”


End file.
